The invention relates to a plug-in connector for printed circuit boards.
Such a generic plug-in connector is known, for example, from DE 102 57 308 B3. The plug-in connector for printed circuit boards comprises a number of contact elements, the contact elements each having two connection sides, one connection side being in the form of an insulation displacement contact for connecting wires, and the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connecting pads on a printed circuit board, and a plastic housing, into which the insulation displacement contacts of the contact elements can be inserted, the insulation displacement contact and the fork contact being arranged such that they are turned towards one another and at least one lower edge of the insulation displacement contact being supported on the plastic housing, with the result that the contact elements are held in the plastic housing such that they are secured against falling out in the event of connection forces occurring on the insulation displacement contacts, the plastic housing comprising at least one region in the form of a chamber, and the fork contacts being completely accommodated by the plastic housing in the longitudinal direction, ribs being arranged in the region in the form of a chamber on the inner sides, which ribs define guides for the fork contacts, the contact regions of the fork contacts protruding beyond the ribs, and the ribs being beveled in the front region. The packing density is in this case largely fixed by the spacing between the fork contacts, which is in the region of a few millimeters.